Where The Story Ends
by itsMrsGubler
Summary: She would had never thought in a million years this would be happening. Everything had changed because of him. And even now,nothing would be the same


Summary; She would had never thought in a million years this would be happening. Everything had changed because of him. And even now,nothing would be the same

A/N; I'm sorry if Kensi seems OOC I wasn't really sure how to write her properly. I know the endings cheesy but hey,I'm a 14 year old girl&this is my first fanfic. So please review,and let me know what you think. Don't worry,I don't bite :3

Disclaimer; if I owned NCIS:LA Deeks,Callen&Sam wouldn't be allowed to wear shirts and Monty would be the lead character,luckily for them I don't...yet ;D

Ps; there's about a week between each voice message apart from the last one.

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"Hey Deeks,do you know what today is? Its our anniversary...of being partners,I know what you're thinking. Its more your thing to keep track of how long we've been together...I mean worked together for. Well, I thought I'd change things up a bit. We could change places. Anyways,since you're not here I'm celebrating with Monty. We're eating take-out, watching Next Top Model just like we do. I think he likes my place, I just hope he realises he's not staying for too long. He's a lot like you 'ya know. When I take him to OSP they all call him 'mini Deeks'. Its cute. The dog Deeks. Not you. Well,its getting late and I need to sleep so I guess we'll talk tomorrow. Night"

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"Hey,its me again. How you doing? Callen and I went undercover as surfers today,kinda reminded me of you. Nowadays most things make me think of you...not in that way Deeks! Gosh,I'm coming over all soppy. I'm gonna blame you for this. But it does feel like ages since we last spoke. Well,two months and 9 days. Not that I've been counting or anything. Ahem,you should probably delete this or I'll hurt you. You know what? I'm gonna go now before this gets to awkward. Just promise me we'll never speak of this again?"

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"Hey Marty...this is going to sound really out of character for me but I guess desperate times call for desperate measures. Deeks,I miss you. Monty misses you. Everyone at NCIS misses you. And I'm scared Deeks. I'm reluctant to admit it but you've grown on me. You make my job easier,you make me smile enough to forget about the things we see everyday. So please,Marty,I'm begging you,if you can hear us,if you can see our flashlights then come to us. Let us know you're safe. We're looking out for you Deeks,I'm doing my best to find you 'cos that's what partners do,right? So please,if you can come home,and if you can't then you just focus on staying alive. We're coming Deeks,just stay safe"

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"Hey Deeks,guess what?! I've been promoted! I'm so excited,I'm now Senior Field Agent Kensi Marie Blye! The guys&Monty&I are gonna go to the bar later to celebrate. Its a shame you can't make it. I'd really like you there. Monty's been a bit weird lately,he seems to have a thing for Sam. Mind out the gutter Deeks. They've been hanging out quite a bit lately. Sam even let him ride in his car. Even we're not allowed to do that! I think their missing you but you're gonna be back soon,right? I better get going before Monty tears my door down. I'll speak soon. Bye"

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"Why Deeks?! You promised me! You told me you wouldn't but now look. I can't stop crying. I feel so...empty. I'm beginning to think its something to do with me. I mean first Dom now you. Why Deeks? Why did you have to die on me? I...I don't know what to say,we don't know who did this to you yet,but trust me. I swear on my life we will catch the son of a bitch who did this to you. And when I get my hands on him I swear he's gonna regret ever being born"

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"We had your funeral today. It was hell. Not a good choice of words huh? I tried to be strong,I just thought of everything we did together,all our laughs,our flirting. Our hugs. That kiss. I tried to tell them you wanted to be frozen but apparently the government won't pay for that so we had you cremated. I did ask them to freeze you first however so I guess you were frelted. I gave an euology. It defiantly would have made your ego bigger. Monty barked at the end of it so I guess he agreed. I hope you don't mind me keeping him. The little fella reminds me of you. Oh,and I am keeping you in my living-room so I guess its not too bad. Rest in piece then Deeks. I love you"

[TWO YEAR§ LATER]

"Hey this is Detective Marty Deeks *woof* and Monty,sorry we can't answer right now but please leave a message and we might answer you,it depends who you are"

*BEEP*

"Hey Deeks,I haven't spoken to you for a while. I wanted to tell you what's happening. We caught the guys who did this to you. They were terrorists from Checnya,but you probably knew that. I think they'd rather be in Gutanemo Bay than in our headquarters,we kinda scared them a bit...well we threatened to shoot the execution style but that was left out of the reports. And, I got married,his name's Alex Wright. He's an ex-marine who now works for a charity helping fallen NCIS agents. We named it The Deeks Foundation after you. I also have a son,he's six months old. He's perfect,he has brown eyes and blonde hair like his father. His name is Marty James Wright. We named him after you.

Oh yeah,you remember what today is? Its our seventh anniversary..."

The End :)

A/N Hope You Enjoyed It, appreciate the review :p


End file.
